


Strange how a person who meant so much to you a long time ago, is just a stranger to you right now

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: Strange how a person who meant so much to you a long time ago, is just a stranger to you right now
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Kudos: 54





	Strange how a person who meant so much to you a long time ago, is just a stranger to you right now

I don't love her  anymore. It is true for most part. She doesn't love Hope anymore. Just, she did love her once. A lot, too much. It is difficult to let go of the memory of that love. In a way it defined her for a long time. Seeing her for the first time after so long it brought a lot of old feelings back. She thought Hope was a thing of the past. An old love that she got over years ago. Still something of Hope, a little part was locked in Lizzie's heart for forever. Always. Long time ago she hoped or better yet dreamed that her and Hope would someday find their way to each other. The thing is they didn't. And now there is so much to say, but neither one of them is speaking.  
She wants to ask her about Landon and why they didn't work out, just to make certain she is okay. Or how did she and Penelope ended up together. When did they fall in love? Was it before Lizzie left or after. All these questions she wants to ask her, she doesn't. It is over, it doesn't matter anymore. They are not the people they were years ago. She is not her Hope anymore, she is somebody else now. And Lizzie for her part is another person too.  
Strange how a person who meant so much to you a long time ago, is just a stranger to you right now. 


End file.
